Chariot
by Ramona Yukari
Summary: Rating for one bad word. One shot songfic. Faye goes out for a walk on the day of Spike's funeral and learns how to cope. Uses 'Chariot' by Gavin DeGraw


A/N: Ok, this one was not one of the planned songfics. This story was mind spawn from the episode 2.14 of Dead Like Me, 'Always'. For some odd reason, 'Chariot' by Gavin Degraw reminded me of Faye. So, Not only will this songfic revolve around Faye(Like a lot of my other Bebop songfics), it will also feature many Dead Like Me references. See if you can catch them all! And if you've never heard Chariot by Gavin Degraw, download it now and then if you like it, buy the Chariot Stripped CD.

Staring at a maple leaf  
Leaning on the mother tree  
I said to myself we all lost touch

Faye held the umbrella over her head as she looked up at the large tree outside the cemetery. Spike had been buried there earlier today. Faye looked at the sky. It was raining like it did when he tried to leave with Julia and even though the sky shone blue the morning he died, It had been raining ever since. "I hate the rain," muttered Faye as she made her way to the open air market.

Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries  
And seedless watermelon ohhhh  
Nothing from the ground is good enough

Faye walked past the vendors, who were trying to sell their produce. Faye saw one she usually liked to buy from, next to Deirdre the flower lady. Faye just walked along though. She was trying to blend in. It was kind of hard though considering she was wearing a black dress and coat. She didn't care though. All she thought about was the funeral party.

Body rised  
It puts over me

A bounty hunter's funeral is usually friends and other bounty hunters that come in memorial. Faye recognized pretty much everyone there or had an idea of who they were except for two women. One of them was a pretty blonde girl who wandered around and talked to everyone and the other was a black woman who sat on the funeral parlor couch the whole time. The blonde girl said she went to school with Spike and the woman on the couch was their teacher. Faye didn't buy it and that's why she walked out of the parlor and into the rain. She sighed as she continued to walk. She stopped as she heard a jazzy tune come out from under the pavilion.

Oh chariot your golden waves  
are walking down upon this face

Faye looked over to where the keyboard was playing. She saw a man in his 20s playing it and singing. He had a case full of money and CDs in front of him. Faye just stopped and listened.

Oh chariot I'm singing out loud  
To guide me  
Give me your:

Strength

She listened to him for what seemed like forever. He was really good. Finally, when he finished, Faye dug in her purse and pulled out a couple of Woolongs. She dropped it in the case and looked at him. "You're pretty good." The man smiled. He had pretty eyes and almost shoulder length brown hair. He was kind of cute. "Thank you ma'am." Faye looked at the CDs. "Isn't this hard? Living off of people's offerings?" The man shrugged. "It's kinda like bounty hunting. Luck of the draw basically. Besides, I've always depended on the kindness of strangers."

Remember seeking moons of birth  
Rings made mirrors of the earth  
The sun was just yellow energy

Faye shook her head. "I know the luck of the draw all too well. I'm a bounty hunter." The man's eyes got wide. "Really, I never would have expected that. You're too pretty to be a bounty hunter." Faye blushed a little. The man smiled and held out his hand. "My name's Pete. Pete Anderson." Faye grabbed his and shook it. "Faye Valentine"

It is a living promise land  
Even over fields of sand  
Seasons fill my mind and  
Cover me  
From bringing back  
More than a memory

"That's quite a name..." He tapped a few keys on his keyboard while Faye shook out her umbrella. There was a moment of silence before Pete finally asked, "Why do you look so sad today?" Faye snorted at his question. "Who wouldn't be with this endless rain?" Pete shook his head. "I don't mind it. More to wash the world clean." Faye sighed. "That's not all that's made me this way..." He looked up with concern as Faye sucked her cheek in. She let it go and quietly said, "My friend's funeral was today..." Pete nodded. "Bounty hunter also?" Faye shrugged. "What other friends would I have?" He nodded like he had been defeated. "Good point"

Oh chariot your golden waves  
are walking down upon this face

Pete pressed a few buttons on his keyboard. "What was your friend like, if I may ask?" She sighed as she fingered the case. "He was tall, lanky...Had the fuzziest green hair I'd ever seen." She chuckled a bit and went on. "Tough. Not afraid of anything. Not even death." She bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. "And I hated him for it all..."

Oh chariot I'm singing out loud

Pete raised his eyebrow. "If you hated him, why are you crying for him?" Faye laughed sarcastically. "I didn't really _hate_ him, he just pissed me off. And I'm pretty sure I pissed him off too."

"So it was love/hate?"

To guide me  
Give me your:

Faye shook her head. "More like brother/sister."

Strength

Pete nodded. He understood what she meant. "That's the way it was when my sister died. Yeah, we bickered constantly but I still loved her and I mourned for her. You never fully understand things like death..."

You'll be my vacation away from this place  
You know what I want

Faye looked Pete in the eyes. "But how did you get through stuff like this! How did you get through the rainy days? How did you go on without her?" Pete stayed quiet. All he did was look up. Faye looked up and felt the sunlight on her face. "All you have to remember, Miss Valentine, is that the rain eventually ends and the sun comes out."

Holding that cup,  
It's pouring over the sides

She smiled as she closed her umbrella. "Thank you..." He raised his hand. "No problem." Faye grabbed one of the CDs. "How much does this cost?" Pete bowed. "Consider it as a gift." Faye smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Make me wanna spread my arms and fly

"Are you here often, Mr. Anderson?" Pete nodded. "Almost every weekend. It doesn't hurt to have a loyal fan." Faye smiled and waved goodbye as she walked down the street and explored the market.

Oh chariot your golden waves  
are walking down upon this face

Night fell and Faye started back to the parlor. She took a short cut through town, thinking about all that had happened earlier. "Some strange string of events..."

Oh chariot I'm singing out loud

As she walked by a place called Der Waffle Haus, she slowed. She had the weirdest feeling go through her body. She slowed down her pace and was tempted to look into the window but she walked on by and quickened her pace.

To guide me

Faye opened the door to the parlor and saw Jet cleaning up. "Hey..." He looked up and smirked. "Where have you been?" Faye tossed her coat on the hook. "Getting some much needed air. You need any help?" Jet looked at her a little confused. "Well...yeah..." Faye nodded as she picked up some trash and put it in the bag. She looked at Jet and did something she had never done before. She hugged him.

Give me your:

Jet looked at her with a shocked expression. "What's that for?" Faye looked up at him and smiled. "It's all going to be fine. The rain will end soon."

Strength


End file.
